


Failed Horror Movie Marathon

by sunset_to_midnight



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, horror movies, kinda halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_to_midnight/pseuds/sunset_to_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Teddy watch horror movies late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed Horror Movie Marathon

"Billy! Keep it down! You don't want to wake anyone up!"

"Sorry, Tee..."

"You sure you can handle this movie?" Teddy asked as he paused the movie.

The couple were watching a horror movie marathon in Billy's room. It was around midnight and everyone, except them, was asleep. Billy had just screamed at the jump scare; it wasn't the first time he screamed during the many movies they had watched. 

"You ask that every time there's a jump scare!" Billy huffed.

"...That's because you scream at every jump scare. If you keep that up then your mom's gonna come and make us turn off the TV."

"I know.... Just play the movie; I'll be quiet."

Teddy played the movie and they continued watching. It had been about fifteen minutes since the previous jump scare, and it appeared as if there'd be no more for the rest of the movie. But, of course, there were. And, of course, Billy screamed. For the billionth time.

"Billy!"

"Sorry!"

"Yeah, I know, but that was really loud. You scared me! I bet your mom's gonna come in any minute now!"

There was a knock at the door, and Billy and Teddy braced themselves as the person let themselves in.

"Why do I keep hearing screaming?" Mrs. Kaplan asked the two boys.

"I told you so..." Teddy mumbled only loud enough for Billy to hear.

"Ahh, sorry! We, um, we're watching horror movies, and uh, yeah," Billy explained.

"I see that," Mrs. Kaplan motioned to the TV with her head. "But you're being too loud. Go to bed. Both of you."

"Yes, Mom," Billy sighed, defeated.

"Yes, ma'am," Teddy said kindly.

Mrs. Kaplan left the couple and returned to bed. Teddy turned off the TV and the Wii U, and crawled into the makeshift bed on the ground. Billy climbed into bed, and they went to sleep. Well, tried to go to sleep.

"Hey... Teddy... Can I sleep with you?"

Teddy rolled over to look at Billy. "You're scared?"

"No... I just don't want to sleep alone."

"Right. Want to come down here or do you want me to go up there?"

"Up here. Please."

"Okay," Teddy said. He stood up and climbed into Billy's, luckily full size, bed. "You sure you're not scared?"

"Yes! I'm sure." And then after a moment,"Okay, maybe I'm a little scared."

"Thought so."

"Okay, yeah. Let's just go to bed."

"Goodnight, Bee."

"Goodnight, Tee."

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm a little too excited for Halloween since it's still August and I wrote this.  
> I hope you all enjoyed it!  
> (If you noticed any errors, please let me know!)
> 
> Originally posted here: https://www.quotev.com/story/8425185/Failed-Horror-Movie-Marathon


End file.
